comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario:Miss CrazyAngie
Ángela, un espíritu libre frame|I ♥ it!Ciudanada del mundo, apasionada del arte y la filosofía, más de letras que de ciencias, dama-empática, vena bárbara, original, locamente encantadora. Si me haces sufrir, te hago sufrir, siento pensado (¿quién adivina ese acertijo?), ¿quién soy? y ¿cómo me llamo? ... ¡son preguntas diferentes! Amo la mente humana y no la destruyo ... me gusta el campo pero no los insectos, montar a caballo (y eso que no lo hago demasiado, cuando algo te gusta, lo sabes), practicar deportes de palas, hacer senderismo, nadar en el mar. Si no esucho música me pongo nerviosa, necesito una melodía sonando en mi cabeza. La vida sin misterio, no tiene sentido, la aventura, lo interesante ... no me gusta la rutina aunque sé que tengo que aceptarla. '''I'm so mine, '''maniática hasta la saciedad, apuesto a que veo todo con gafas distintas a las tuyas. Adoro ser la escritora, y raramente la lectora, mi pasión secreta es escribir novelas, puedo expresar mis pensamientos más oscuros sobre el papel atribuyéndolos a mis personajes. En el mundo de los escritores todo es posible, hasta mis más difíciles sueños, me encata soñar, pero no de noche, la oscuridad y la luna están para disfrutarlas, de noche todo es más hermoso, aunque algunos tengan miedo. frame|left|These shoes are made for walkin ...La vida no es una continua lucha, si no te gusta, ¡cámbiala! pero no no intentes cambiar a tus amigos o a tu amor, al fin y al cabo, los querias antes sin que fuesen perfectos. Estar cómodo en tu propia piel es importante, disfruto arreglándome, pero no para gustar a los demás, si no para gustarme a mí misma, adoro sonreír al mirarme al espejo. Las frases con sentido son mis favoritas, porque si no vas a decir nada, mejor no hables. Me dicen que soy muy seria, pero ... ¿creen que soy seria sólo porque no me río de las mismas chorradas que ellos? Hace falta humor inteligente, o simplemente, humor del que haga gracia. Vale más un amigo que cientos de miles de novios (o eso creo ahora), el día en el que haya un tio que merezca la pena, no os preocupeis que no lo dejaré escapar (por ahora casada con mis obligaciones), pero sean amigos, amigas, o novios ... ¿es difícil encontar gente que merezca la pena? No, el problema es que muchas veces no sabemos buscar, mira bien, que así como hay gente horrible en este mundo, hay gente maravillosa. Pero por esa misma razón tengo ojos en la nuca, no te fies ni de tu sombra hasta que hayas comprobado que es única en el mundo y que no se va ni en la oscuridad. Si fuese un pájaro, volaría siempre libre, observando el suelo (y a más de una persona le dejaría un regalito). La gente inteligente y agradable es escasa, por eso me encantan los animales, aunque no tengo mascotas, me gusta una casa 100% limpia, por eso prefiero ir a las fiestas de otros y no organizar una. Suelo llevar colores oscuros, pero no soy gótica ni nada por el estilo, cada cuál viste como quiere y ya está, sólo el día en que me quede mal te dejaré criticar mi indumentaria. frame|I ♥ these nails ;-)Soy de piel pálida, ¿algún problema? ¿hiere tu sensibilidad? bien, eso pensaba, de modo que nada de comentarios como: Uy, ¡que pálida estás! o ¡pareces una muerta! etc ... Cariño, si fuese una muerta y hubiese vuelto a la vida, tendría cosas mejores que hacer que hablar contigo. Mis ojos son verdes como los de un gato¡miaaauuu!, y soy la rubia más lista que conozco. Dicho todo esto, creo que llega la despedida, ha sido un placer que me conozcas un poco (ni todo el espacio ni el tiempo del mundo es suficiente paar conocer a alguien del todo). Una cosa más, nunca sacrificaría mi amada libertad... ~Ángela ♥♥♥ (muro) 16:30 21 nov 2012 (UTC)